With the advent of inexpensive electronics and consumers' willingness to spend increasing sums on vehicles, the amount of electronics on-board vehicles has increased significantly in recent years. Such technology has been aimed at providing consumers with GPS-based navigation systems, live traffic reports, real-time access to emergency services, and satellite radio, to name only a few examples.
However, certain functions may not have been implemented in vehicles, possibly due to the cost of additional hardware and/or issues with regulatory compliance. A money transfer is a transaction that typically has required the use of a computer or traveling to an agent location of a money transfer service provider. This may have been at least partially due to the legal requirement of money transfer service providers to authenticate the identity of the person conducting a money transfer.
The invention solves these and other problems.